


Gnome is Where the Heart is

by vavole



Category: EXO (Band), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff, M/M, Romance, shy character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 18:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15801981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vavole/pseuds/vavole
Summary: Hogwarts professor Kim Jongin lives in Hogsmeade with a multitude of annoying gnomes infesting his lovely garden. Exasperated, and unable to cope with the troublesome creatures, Jongin calls for Gnome-Control. One fine day Do Kyungsoo arrives, a specialist in catching gnomes and hearts alike.





	Gnome is Where the Heart is

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second time writing for exolliarmus and I'm happy to be a part of the family again :) I would also like to thank my beta-reader for her help!

Kim Jongin is a simple man. He likes living alone, gardening, spending his free time researching and doting on his adorable dog, Monggu. He considers himself a fortunate man, since he has been teaching Muggle Studies at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for some years now — his dream job since he was a child.

Jongin would not consider himself an antisocial man but, to be honest, he is not the most outgoing creature in the world either. However, he is quite content with keeping to himself and simply does not like complicated things. Complicated situations and complicated people are sources of nervousness and apprehension and, that is exactly what the inconspicuous garden gnomes scurrying around his courtyard are making him feel this very moment.

“Oh no, not again…” he whimpers.

Now that his summer vacation is finally starting, the tiny monsters are back, ready to ruin it.

From the safety of his own kitchen, Jongin spies from the window on the magical creatures hiding in his rose and tulip bushes. The gnomes happily swing their disproportionately large heads as they make their way around the garden. Gnomes live in underground burrows where they dig up and eat all types of roots, creating little heaps of earth around gardens and, when Jongin sees their razor-sharp teeth ready to bite and their bony feet step on his well-kept lawn, he cannot help but whimper in distress.

Knowing too well that it is absolutely futile to step outside and shoo them away — he has tried and failed miserably before — Jongin just decides to ignore the problem from the time being. He flops on his favorite couch and angrily sips his morning tea, a copy of _The Quibbler_ in one hand.

Gnomes can wait another day.

 

///

 

Sunshine filters through the shutters making Jongin groan. He throws a look at the clock on the wall and, burrowing his face into the soft cushion, he turns to the other side and falls asleep again. It is summer and, he can rest as much as he wants.

It is mid-morning when he reawakes.

Jongin lazily stretches to relieve his thigh shoulders, quickly washes up and takes the stairs to the first floor. The professor’s tawny owl, Artemis, is already waiting outside, perched on the living-room’s windowsill holding a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ with its beak. He prepares breakfast with practiced moves: coffee, toasts with butter and strawberry jam and, a generous slice of the pumpkin pie his mother had sent him the day before. Bless her heart.

Jongin sits at the small kitchen table and starts to slowly munch on the first toast while throwing a look around the room and suddenly missing his grandmother. He had inherited his two-story house from her. It is a nice little house in Hogsmeade, conveniently near Hogwarts and not that far from the city center. Despite young people’s tendency to favor urban living nowadays, Jongin still appreciated and sought out nature. He had spent some of his best summer vacations on this lovely house in the company of his grandmother and, the old lady had gladly left her house in the hands of her only grandchild, knowing that he would take good care of it.

The outside of the house is covered in charming clapboard. Gravel, generous tubs and, a lovely white bench come together to create a welcoming entrance. Among the small but thriving vegetable garden there is room for a small veranda which works as a studio space, Jongin’s favorite place to spend his summer afternoons. He also organized different types of potter herbs on a series of rustic shelves, a fantastic idea for decoration. Jongin believes that the best thing about small gardens is creating cozy corners and, he finds the task quite fulfilling.

Oh Sehun — Jongin’s best friend — likes to make fun of him saying that more than a Muggle Studies professor, he should have specialized in Herbology, to which Jongin argues that managing vegetables and flowers in a small garden cannot compare to the study of magical and mundane plants and fungi. In addition, he likes taking care of his garden the way Muggles do — even though he still uses a pinch of magic every now and then to help the plants thrive.

Jongin takes another bite of his toast and sees on the _Daily Prophet_ ’s first page a photo of a smirking Sehun in his Quidditch uniform doing a V-sign. The National Team had managed to qualify for the upcoming World Cup and Sehun, together with his teammates, was posing for an interview to present the team before the start of the competition.

Jongin scoffs at his best friend’s cocky expression and shakes his head. “That brat…”

A sudden crack startles the professor out of his skin, making his toast fall to the floor.

“Merlin’s beard!” Jongin swears, one hand on his heart.

“Hi there!” Sehun waves from near the fireplace.

“How many times have I told you to stop materializing in my home!? I almost swallowed my tongue!” Jongin complains before looking at the dropped toast on the floor. Why can’t he enjoy his breakfast peacefully?

Sehun just sticks his tongue out, takes one mug from the cupboard and, pours himself a cup of coffee. “Oh, come on! Your best friend visits you after weeks and that is the first thing you say? And to think that I brought good news…”

“What news?” A suspicious Jongin asks, one eyebrow raised.

“I managed to snatch a few tickets for the Quidditch World Cup just for you! Am I not the greatest best friend to have ever graced the planet’s surface?” He beams before stealing the other man’s slice of pumpkin pie and munching on it contently.

“You did!? Oh my… thank you so much, Sehun! I was already resigned to the idea of not going but really, thank you!”, says Jongin with a genuine smile gracing his features. Tickets for the World Cup were selling like hotcakes and the professor was not certain he could secure one or two for himself but, when your best friend is the National Team’s beater, everything is possible.

“This cake is delicious,” Sehun moans into the food, taking another big bite of it. “I’m so happy! Seriously, your mum is such an amazing cook. May I have another cup of coffee, please? I’m starving.”

“Of course!” A smiling Jongin promptly replies, standing up to refill his friend’s cup. “I’m so glad you are here, man. I have missed you.”

“Yeah, sure…” Sehun rolls his eyes. “You just say that because I brought you free tickets…”

“You offend me!” Jongin exclaims in mock disdain as he pours coffee for Sehun.

“By the way, about the gnomes currently infesting your garden… what are you going to do?”

“Did you see them?”

“How could I not? Three of them are devouring your zucchini as we speak,” Sehun declares while craning his neck to take a better look out the window.

Jongin exhales and drops on his chair. “This is the third time it happens this year. They are so… persistent. They spoil all of my vegetables and stomp on grandma’s favorite flowers, those I work so hard to maintain! Sometimes they even steal my gardening tools.”

“Have you thought about calling Gnome-Control?”

“Last time I called them and, it didn’t work…” Jongin replies. “Maybe I should borrow a book or two about garden gnomes and try something myself?”

“You could but, I’m not sure it will work,” Sehun shrugged. “I guess I’ll have to try asking around and see what I can help you with. However, the World Cup is approaching, and I don’t have much free time.”

“Thanks, Sehun. Anything will do really, you are the only one I have,” Jongin smiles while cutting another slice of pie for the athlete.

A muffled scream coming from the outside makes both friends jump and hurry to the window only to be greeted by the sight of a gnome, a stocky one, struggling to pull up a worm from a patch of grass near Jongin’s vegetables.

Up to a foot in height, with a large head and bony feet, the magical creature yelps when the fat worm starts moving on its dirty hands. Jongin exhales in defeat. De-gnoming the garden cannot wait any longer.

 

///

 

In the end, Jongin gives up and calls Gnome-Control three days after failing to de-gnome his garden yet again. This time it is a different specialist, one recommended by Sehun’s mother and, Jongin really hopes this is the last time he finds himself in this situation.

The day of the appointment, the professor waits for the specialist while reading through an old and tattered copy of _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ from his Hogwarts days. The pages dedicated to the study of garden gnomes remind him that ‘ _the gnome can be expelled from the garden by swinging it in circles until dizzy and then dropping it over the garden wall. Alternatively, a Jarvey may be used, though many wizards nowadays find this method of gnome-control too brutal._ ’

Jongin scoffs.

“I don’t find it brutal at all, since all they do is laugh in my face when I try to catch them…”

Previously, he had managed to successfully drop three or four gnomes over the fence surrounding his propriety but, he concluded that the fatigue was not worth it. Jongin hates sweating. He is a professor, a researcher and… certain things only succeed when handled by professionals, anyway.

It is with this belief that the professor waits for Gnome-Control to arrive and, when the specialist appears, he is nothing at all like what Jongin had expected.

The man smiling at him is short but sturdy. He has dark eyes, red hair and, he fills his black t-shirt quite well, Jongin notes. He stops for a moment to contemplate the man’s lean muscles and how the summer breeze gently sweeps his hair.

“Good morning, sir! I’m Do Kyungsoo, here to de-gnome your garden.”

“Yes…” the professor nods dumbly and hurries to open the gate for his guest. “Good morning to you too. I’m Kim Jongin, nice to meet you. Oh, and please, just call me Jongin, that ‘sir’ makes me feel so old…” he tries to smile, hoping to look natural and nonchalant.

If Kyungsoo senses his awkwardness, he does not show it because he smiles in return. As soon as he enters his new client’s property, he starts surveying the spacious garden with a critical eye.

“Okay Jongin, can you tell me about your little monsters?”

Jongin sighs and proceeds to tell Kyungsoo about how gnomes seem to be a little too fond of his house and how they eat his vegetables and ruin his flowers. The specialist listens attentively while looking around, expecting to see a few gnomes showing up around the bushes.

Some minutes later, Jongin is sweating profusely as he walks around his garden in the company of Kyungsoo. He bets his hair is a mess, and mentally berates himself for wearing slippers instead of something more appropriate. Why does he feel so dumb?

However, Kyungsoo does not seem to mind his appearance while politely answering Jongin’s silly questions about gnomes. Truthfully, Jongin has been reading a lot about gnomes since the little demons appeared and decided to ruin his summer vacation but, his desire to listen to Kyungsoo’s deep voice was enough incentive to ask whatever dumb question his brain could come up with.

The sky is clear, and the sun is shining brightly above their heads but Jongin is not sure if his head spins because of the warm weather of because of Kyungsoo. He silently thanks Sehun’s mother for recommending him.

 “…because of the havoc they wreak upon gardens and the fact that they are somewhat of a giveaway of wizarding homes, gnomes are deemed pests by the wizarding community but, I find them cute,” says Kyungsoo, amusement clear in his voice.

 “W-what?” Jongin blinks.

The specialist laughs a little. “I was talking about gnomes. They are interesting creatures and I like my job. Also, it’s free training!” He adds, flexing his biceps.

“I see…” Jongin replies in a small voice. “W-when do you want to start?”

“I can start right away! However, I think I’ll need about two days to complete the task. There are at least five burrows in the south part of the garden and three between your zucchini. I also think two gnomes are infesting the gardenia bushes near the gate,” he says pointing at said bushes.

Jongin takes note of everything, admiring Kyungsoo’s skills. He easily detected the burrows while answering his silly questions. “Woah… you are really good at what you do, aren’t you?”

“Just a little,” Kyungsoo flashes the professor anther breathtaking smile to which he adds a cheeky wink. His bright personality intimidated Jongin a little but, taking into account that the specialist met new people every day and had the patience of a saint while dealing with annoying little gnomes… an easygoing personality was indeed a given. Kyungsoo seems to be an outgoing person and, the fact that Jongin finds him handsome is a plus.

 “Since it’s already mid-morning, how about having lunch together? I could prepare us something whenever you want to take a break…” the hopeful professor proposes.

“That sounds perfect to me, Jongin,” the man approves and Jongin’s heart melts a little bit more at the sound of Kyungsoo’s velvety voice pronouncing his name.

 “Good! I’ll be on the veranda reading something, if you need anything.”

 

///

 

Kyungsoo likes his job. He was never the studious type and, once his final year at Hogwarts was over, he accepted his uncle’s offer to work for his Gnome-Control agency. Seven years had passed since then and Kyungsoo still enjoys getting rid of screaming gnomes. It is fun, and he prides himself in being one of the best — if not the best — members of the agency.

What Kyungsoo had not expected when he had volunteered to help Jongin was said man observing him, not very subtly, from his veranda. The Hogwarts professor was sitting at a table, glasses on and pretending to read a newspaper. To Kyungsoo it is so painfully obvious that Jongin is only feigning it that, he can hardly suppress a smile whenever he accidentally looks up in the direction of the veranda and catches Jongin’s stare.

It is almost two in the afternoon when Kyungsoo decides to take a break and remind Jongin of his promise of lunch. It amuses him to think that the professor might have an interest in him — given the fact that they had met only that morning — but his intuition is rarely wrong and, it is with that thought in mind that he enters the kitchen.

Sunshine invades the spacious room coming from the window right on the sink and an old Weird Sisters’ song is playing on the radio. The tall professor is cooking while humming along, head bobbing to the beat. A flick of Jongin’s wand and the bread is cut in even slices. Another flick of his wrist and a pitcher filled with iced tea levitates towards the table. It looks as if the man enjoys cooking and, for a moment, Kyungsoo is a little sorry to interrupt him.

“Hi,” he waves from the door, noisily clearing his throat to announce his presence.

“Oh, come in. I’m almost done,” Jongin replies. With another flick of his wand, plates and cutlery fly to the table, orderly setting themselves. “It must be so hot outside. Come and have something to drink.”

“Thank you. Is there anything I can help you with?” Kyungsoo asks.

Jongin is handsome and the specialist needs something do distract himself with, but his client assures him that everything is ready and, minutes later they are eating together. The homemade late-lunch consists of sandwiches, cooked eggs on toasts and salad, everything accompanied by iced tea.

The duo eats in silence for a while and Kyungsoo cannot help but notice Jongin glancing at his torso every now and then when he is sure the specialist is not watching. Cute, Kyungsoo thinks once again. Minutes later, the latter decides to put his client out of misery and initiate a conversation.

“So, you teach Muggle Studies at Hogwarts. I think I could have guessed, since you have so many Muggle objects around the garden.”

“Ah, that’s because my dog, Monggu, can’t refrain from stealing my things and carrying them all the way to the garden,” Jongin complains while filling his guest’s plate with salad. “I’m Half-Blood, and my interest comes from the fact that my father is a Muggle. He was so shocked when my mom revealed him her identity,” he chuckles.

“Poor man,” Kyungsoo nods. “By the way, Monggu is such a scaredy-cat. He followed me around all morning but disappeared at the sight of any gnome. I think they terrify him.”

“Yeah… he isn’t of any help,” Jongin complains.

Afraid of another awkward silence, the professor tries his best to continue the conversation.

“Kyungsoo, do you live here in Hogsmeade as well?”

“I do. I lived in London for a while, but I recently got transferred to the Hogsmeade agency. I like it to be honest, London is too and chaotic nowadays; the countryside is healthier.”

Jongin dips his head while munching on his toast and Kyungsoo cannot help but find it cute. His long fringe of brown hair almost covers his eyes and his full cheeks remind Kyungsoo f a hamster. Once again, the specialist tries to suppress a smile.

“So, you live here alone? I was under the impression that most Hogwarts professors lived in the castle all year long.”

“Oh, yeah… I mean, many of my colleagues do remain at Hogwarts during holidays but, I prefer my own home. I wanted a change of scenery too. I have the rest of the year to enjoy Hogwarts anyway,” Jongin laughs a little, visibly more relaxed now than at the beginning of the meal.

Kyungsoo hums in understanding while taking another bite of his smoked salmon and cream cheese sandwich. Jongin’s house is nice and cozy, standing on top of a small hill on the east side of the village. It is the perfect location. Conveniently near the shops street but also immersed in the magical countryside protecting the Hogsmeade inhabitants from the Muggles.

“How is life at Hogwarts? It’s been years since I last visited and although I don’t exactly miss my school days, I miss the castle and the magic,” Kyungsoo admits.

“You didn’t like studying, did you?” Jongin inquires with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

“Touché, Professor Kim,” Kyungsoo concedes before gulping down part of his iced tea. He takes a moment to choose his next words, all while looking at Jongin straight in the eye. “I didn’t like studying but… there was something magical about being at Hogwarts, you know? That something in the air that speaks of youth, easier days, and of a lightheartedness that I could never experience again in life. The magic of those days was not in learning how to levitate a feather with a wand for the first time or in learning where to find a bezoar. Sadly, magic grows less impressive with time and, when it becomes a daily practice in your adult life, it almost holds no thrills. But those days…”

“I think it was both about the excitement and fear of the potentially endless possibilities of a future you weren’t living yet,” Jongin interjects.

Kyungsoo nods, glad that the other man understands his words and feelings.

“Yeah… magical indeed.”

 

///

 

“Sehun, you should have seen him,” Jongin moans from his spot on his favorite couch, voice muffled by a cushion.

“Was he really that hot? You are uncharacteristically winy,” Sehun cannot help but laugh at his best friend’s silliness. It is not every day that he gets to see the acclaimed professor and researcher act so childishly and, he is enjoying it immensely. “What did he even do to charm you in such a short while?”

“You talk as if you didn’t know what an easy prey to love at first sight I am… also, you haven’t seen him, okay? That’s why you’re laughing at me,” Jongin retorts. “But it doesn’t matter now since my garden is free of gnomes and I won’t be able to see him again…” Jongin stretches out on the couch and buries his head under a pillow.

“Merlin’s beard! Why are you so dramatic? You could just call Gnome-Control, ask for Kyungsoo and invite him for a drink or something. You said that you had lunch together already, didn’t you?” Sehun encourages.

“Two times, and he was so nice and polite… and charming…” Jongin moans, resurfacing from his cocoon. “He complimented my cooking and kept asking questions about my house and my job and, I can tell you he was pretty impressed by the fact that I teach Muggle Studies at Hogwarts.”

“That’s great!”

“Isn’t it? I had every intention of asking him out because I wanted to get to know him better but… I couldn’t do it,” a sullen Jongin replies.

“Man, you should have given it a try,” Sehun says and the silence that follows discourages him a little until he sees Jongin stand up abruptly, resolution clear in his eyes.

“I will do it!”

“That’s the spirit!” Sehun nods, bumping a fist up in the air.

“Listen, I could call Gnome-Control and say that the gnomes are back and, when Kyungsoo gets here, I can just say that they have disappeared… magically,” Jongin explains, gesturing frantically while pacing back and forth in the living-room.

“Dude, don’t do that,” Sehun makes a face. “I know we are wizards and all that jazz, but Kyungsoo is a specialist and he will just think you have a screw loose for seeing invisible creatures.”

Defeated, Jongin plops on the sofa once again. “Then, what do I do?”

His best friend purses his lips in concentration. “I may have a better idea,” he says after a few minutes, and Jongin swallows. Sehun’s ideas are always the worst ones.

 

///

 

“You know how I usually disapprove of all of your ideas but, somehow you always manage to make me to whatever you want? Well Sehun, let me tell you that this is your dumbest idea to date,” Jongin whispers, wiping the sweat away from his forehead. “It’s mid-July and I’m supposed to be on vacation, drinking iced tea and taking naps all day, not knelt down between some bushes under the scorching sun. Mosquitoes are eating me alive, Sehun. I’m —”

“Dude, shut up! They are coming,” his friend smiles wickedly while pointing at four plump gnomes strolling down the field of grass ahead of them.

The duo had been searching for gnomes for the last couple of days, in between Sehun’s Quidditch training sessions. Whenever he is free, the athlete materializes in his best friend’s house and off they go, ready to invite gnomes to Jongin’s garden with the promise of succulent blueberries and zucchini.

“Shall I remind you that I’m doing this for you or…?” Sehun whispers. “I also got you tickets for the World Cup, man.”

“I love you, Sehun,” Jongin promptly replies.

“You better,” Sehun grumbles, slowly emerging from the bush to approach the tiny monsters in the attempt of not scaring them away. He approaches the gnomes with a big smile on his face, gesturing to the other side of the hill towards Jongin’s house.

The professor snickers at the weird scene in front of him and just shakes his head. Sehun is right, of course. He is a member of their National Quidditch Team and has a World Cup to play, yet he is trying his best to help Jongin’s sorry ass, and the latter does not know how to thank him for it. Admittedly, his best friend’s idea had seemed nonsensical some days ago but, since Jongin has not grown a pair yet, there is not much else he can do.

Jongin takes a deep breath and, ignoring the mosquitoes flying around him, comes out of his hiding place to greet the gnomes.

 

///

 

“Hello! I’m Kyungsoo, at your service, again,” the man laughs a little. “These tiny monsters do really seem to love your garden, Jongin.”

At Kyungsoo’s wink, Jongin’s knees feel weak because honestly, Kyungsoo looks even hotter today and the professor is quite sure that him feeling hot and dizzy has nothing to do with the weather. Kyungsoo’s shiny cheeks and plump lips capture Jongin’s attention and, he cannot help but fall a little bit more, harder than the first day they met. Jongin feels his heart squeezing in his chest and hopes that the specialist cannot see through him.

“Hi Kyungsoo. Please, come in,” Jongin greets, giddy at the idea of having another day to spend in the other man’s company.

“Were you working on something?” Kyungsoo asks, index finger pointing at the professor’s face.

Jongin’s hand instantly goes to his face, where he finds his glasses perched on his nose. “Oh, yeah! I’m writing a research paper on why Muggles use rubber ducks while taking baths.”

“Oh, interesting…” the shorter man raises one eyebrow. He makes his way into the courtyard, carrying his de-gnoming tools with him. “Maybe you could tell me more about it during lunch?”

Oh, Merlin. Is Kyungsoo teasing him? Jongin hopes not because he is not sure if his tiny heart can handle it. However, he promises to entertain him on the subject later that day and prepares to follow Kyungsoo around as he drives gnomes out of their burrows. The things a man can do for love…

 

 

The first chubby gnome is found in an empty bucket, probably searching for water, and does not seem particularly surprised to see Kyungsoo again. The latter quickly grabs the gnome’s feet and throws the creature over the house’s fence, reminding it not to show up again. Jongin stands behind Kyungsoo, admiring the latter’s secure movements and professionalism. And also… how good does the man look despite wearing a simple black tracksuit with the ‘ _We get rid of gnomes, you live your garden!_ ’ slogan on it?

“One down!” Kyungsoo says with satisfaction, wiping the sweat from his forehead. “Now, let’s take care of the rest.”

Jongin hates himself a little for having to admit that, for once, Sehun’s idea was a good one.

 

///

 

_Sehun,_

_Kyungsoo did an amazing job, as always, and the garden is now free of gnomes! It makes me a bit sad though…_

_Please, send help (and more gnomes)!_

_Yours,_

_Jongin_

_P.S.: Congratulations for winning the first match against Bulgaria! I can’t wait to see you play next Saturday! :)_

 

/

_Man,_

_Don’t you worry your little head. I’ll be there tomorrow with more gnomes, I have connections._

_Those monsters seem to love me hahaha_

_You can call Kyungsoo already!_

_Love,_

_Sehun_

_P.S.: Thanks! Also, consider inviting Kyungsoo to Saturday’s match. You know, you could see each other outside of your property for once… too soon? I believe in you, man!_

 

///

 

The third time Kyungsoo arrives to de-gnome Jongin’s garden, the professor is writing Sehun a letter to thank him for the gnomes that arrived the night before. The Quidditch player was always so supportive and Jongin is sincerely happy to have a friend like him, so much that he had let it slip while talking to Kyungsoo. The latter, once he had realized who Oh Sehun was, had been simply astonished at the thought of Jongin knowing a player of their National Quidditch Team.

“Wow, you’re lucky…”

“I am! We have been inseparable since our Hogwarts days and, although Sehun is now pretty famous, he is still the same humble guy from before. Always willing to help me whenever I need it,” Jongin replies. “He visited me last week, even though he is playing a World Cup. Can you believe it? I should introduce him to you, sometime.”

“He seems to be a very good person. It’s nice,” Kyungsoo says slowly before directing his attention to a group of gnomes trotting from Jongin’s warehouse towards a few blueberry bushes, all carrying with them garden tools and an assortment of Jongin’s missing socks.

The morning passes in a blur, throwing gnomes over the fence and talking about Quidditch and how much both the professor and the specialist seem to enjoy it. Jongin notices how Kyungsoo was not as talkative as other days though… did he do anything wrong?

Around noon, Kyungsoo declares himself done for the day and leaves Jongin’s house, almost in a rush but with the promise of coming back the following day to finish the disinfestation. The professor is confused by Kyungsoo’s actions but does not complain. However, he complains to Sehun — a lot, to be honest — when the next morning there is someone else greeting him from his house gate instead of Kyungsoo. The man, Park Chanyeol, is substituting his favorite de-gnoming specialist and, Jongin does not like it one bit.

 

///

 

The young professor sighs.

“Dude, stop it,” Sehun pleads. “I can’t help if you don’t talk!”

August has arrived and the weather is warmer and more humid. The ice cubes floating in Jongin’s glass of iced tea are melting quickly. The tall man purses his lips and mindlessly stirs the liquid with the help of a straw. The ice cubes clink together as beads of condensation slide down the glass, pooling at its base.

Both friends are sitting at the Three Broomsticks, carefully hiding their presence to not draw any unwanted attention on the Quidditch player on his day off. The pub is normally frequented by Hogwarts students during their winter outings but today, only a few people can be found at the Three Broomsticks. Jongin is glad because this way he can let his frustration free and tell Sehun everything. At times, letters are not enough.

“Okay, I’ll tell you what happened…”

Sehun spends the next ten minutes listening attentively to his friend and takes a minute or two to put the pieces together.

“What did I do wrong, Sehun?”

Sehun huffs, scratching the back of his head in frustration. “Jongin, are you stupid or what?”

“What? Do you know why Kyungsoo hasn’t showed up again?” Jongin asks, his drink forgotten. He had called Gnome-Control one more time the previous week and Park Chanyeol had been the one showing up yet again.

“You said that you two talked a lot about Quidditch, me and the World Cup, am I right?”

“Yeah.”

“Did you make it clear to Kyungsoo that we are only friends? Because I think he might have misunderstood,” Sehun explains, before taking a sip of his iced coffee. “Maybe that’s why he decided not to see you again.”

Jongin remains silent for a moment and then his mouth opens in surprise, the dots connecting. “Oh, come on! He couldn’t have thought that we are a couple, could he?” The professor moves on his stool, feeling upset and more frustrated than ever at his stupidity. “I only wanted to talk to him about something we both like and—”

Jongin stops once he catches a glimpse of Kyungsoo’s red hair as he enters the pub. He is wearing a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt, and Sehun whistles his approval following Jongin’s gaze, unaware of the many thoughts racing inside his friend’s mind.

“Sehun, it’s him…” Jongin murmurs, his throat dry.

“What? He is Kyungsoo?” Sehun whispers back. “Man, he is cute! Just go and talk to him. Say hi, explain yourself, do something, Jongin! If you like him, don’t waste this chance.”

Sehun bumps his friend’s shoulder and hands him his glass of iced tea. Jongin nods and gulps down a generous amount before standing up and walking in between tables to reach the counter where Kyungsoo is ordering a drink.

“A lemonade, please.”

“I’m paying for it,” Jongin declares, giving a few sickles to the cashier and startling Kyungsoo in the process.

“Oh, hi…”

“Hi, Kyungsoo,” Jongin waves awkwardly. “Nice seeing you here.”

Kyungsoo agrees. “It’s a nice change, hm? What are you doing here alone?”

“Actually, I’m with my best friend. The famous one,” Jongin says, emphasizing the word friend, waiting for his crush’s reaction.

When Kyungsoo finally catches Sehun’s gaze, his eyes widen, and he promptly bows his head to greet him. Sehun beams, bowing in return. Jongin introduces the two men to one another and the following thirty minutes are spent talking about Quidditch and, of course, gnomes. Sehun thanks Kyungsoo for taking care of Jongin’s courtyard and does not forget to say that the professor had told him a lot about Kyungsoo, emphasizing again that Jongin is like a brother to him. That was the exact moment when Jongin decided to give Sehun the next apple pie his mother sends him.

A little over five p.m., the athlete looks at his wristwatch, complaining about early wake-up calls and a cup to win before disappearing and leaving the professor and the specialist alone.

“Your friend is so down-to-earth. You were right,” Kyungsoo says as the couple exits the pub a while later.

The sky is darkening above their heads and Jongin’s stomach is grumbling, yet he does not mind because Kyungsoo is next to him and the misunderstanding had been cleared. Sehun must have been right, Jongin thinks because the shorter man is now back to his friendly and smiley self. The professor catches himself staring at Kyungsoo and quickly looks away, gathering his thoughts.

“I think I should go. It was nice seeing you, Jongin,” Kyungsoo declares. Hands in his pockets, he starts to slowly walk away along the paved road.

Quickly, Jongin decides to follow Sehun’s advice and reaches for the other man.

“Kyungsoo wait! You like Quidditch and… I like Quidditch and… I happen to have tickets for Friday’s match so… would you…” Jongin smiles sheepishly.

“Are you always this timid, Jongin? It’s quite endearing, you know?” Kyungsoo says.

“Sorry… I just—”

“Don’t be. I like it,” Kyungsoo smiles. “Okay! Let’s go watch the match together,” he declares.

Kyungsoo cannot help but swoon. Suddenly, Jongin’s eyes are as bright as the stars and his smile is more dazzling than the sun when he nods.

“Great! Can I also invite you over for dinner tonight? I can prepare us something and we can have it in the veranda,” the taller man proposes.

“Yeah, why not? But only if your garden is free of gnomes. I don’t like working overtime you know,” Kyungsoo jokes.

“Don’t worry! I know a specialist who can help if you happen to see gnomes!” Jongin winks.

Afterwards, he proceeds to indicate Kyungsoo the shortest way to reach his house. Side by side, the duo starts walking along the empty Hogsmeade roads towards the professor’s cozy house and their future together.


End file.
